


The Spoiled Coven Child

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: Lilian Rhiannon Goode-Day have two amazing moms and tons of caring aunties.





	1. Zoe and Madison

“I can’t believe you told them we would do it.” Madison sighed for the thousandth time since they left the house. Zoe was walking by her side, holding the little girl’s hand so she wouldn’t run away and got lost in the crowd. The zoo was full and it was the literal definition of hell to Madison, a place full of kids screaming and running, bumping into her, dropping stuff and pointing around like maniacs. Not to mention how warm the day was and how the sun was burning her skin for sure.

Zoe rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to push Madison into a trash can. “You’re the only one who’s not having fun, because we are loving it, aren’t we, Lily?” She used her free hand to try to get a hold on the girl’s wild hair.

Lillian Rhiannon Goode-Day was the perfect mixture between both of her moms – they could thank magic for it – with hair blonde and wild like Misty’s, and eyes like chocolates like Cordelia’s. Her personality was also a great mix of them, as she loved nature and animals, but also loved to read – or have her mom read to her - dozens of books. And she was only five!

And it was exactly her love for animals that brought them there, at the zoo, looking for some cute animals to show her.

“Auntie Zoe, can we go see the penguins?” The little girl pointed at a big picture of said animal and gave Zoe a big smile with some missing teeth.

“Of course!” Zoe quickly agreed, leading them in that direction.

Madison groaned, before following them to see the damn animals. “Tell me again, why?”

“Because Cordelia and Misty promised they would bring her today, but Cordelia had a meeting to attend at the last minute and Misty went to her shack because she heard some hunters were in the area.”

“They are killing some creepy alligators, why stop them?” Madison crossed her arms when they reached a small line to get into the penguins and seals space. “Besides, they could bring her some other day, I have more important things to do.”

“No one is holding you here, Madison.” Zoe snapped, a little annoyed by the former actress. Making sure Lily was still interested in the penguins, she got inside the space, not looking back to see if Madison was following them.

In her defense, Madison did think about turning around and going away, but she wouldn’t make Zoe take the bus to go back to the Academy, so she sighed one more time and went to find the other two.

Lily made them spend almost an hour looking at the seals and in that time Madison had to be stopped by Zoe three times to not start smoking. Madison was kinda of bored seeing those fat and weird animals just bouncing around. When the kid finally moved to go see the penguins, Zoe stoped them.

“Can you take care of her while I go to the bathroom?”

“No, are you insane?” Madison almost ran out of the place.

“I won’t take even two minutes, all you have to do is hold her hand and make sure she doesn’t get lost.” Zoe arched one eyebrow. “Or you think you can’t do it?”

Madison knew she was being played by that, but she fell into it regardless. “Fine, just don’t take too long.”

Zoe smiled, passing the little hand to Madison’s hand instead, before rushing to the restrooms that she had seen earlier. Madison just kept there, holding Lily’s hand in hers, not sure what to do next, not wanting to move so she don’t disturb the perfect balance that Zoe had let them in. She looked down to watch the girl. Lily was looking at the animals around with great fascination, like they were some God’s gift for her or some shit like that.

“Your daughter is beautiful.” Madison looked to the woman who had just spoken it, not sure if it was to her – hoping it wasn’t. The woman didn’t looked older than fifty, and had a gentle smile at them. “Look at this little dress!”

“She’s not mine.” Madison snapped back so rude that the woman took a step back. “Do I look like a mom to you? Do I look like...”

“Auntie Maddie.” Lily squeezed her hand to help call her attention.

Madison threw another glare at the woman before looking back at the child. “What?” Her voice was much softer and she hated herself for that.

“Can go closer?”

“We are already pretty close, kid.” Madison watched as the old woman walked away, whispering under her breath about rudeness.

“Can’t see.”

The actress looked at the stupid glass and for sure some stupid tall idiot had just walked in front of them. Madison had to remind herself that throwing people across the room with her power wasn’t acceptable – for Cordelia, of course.

“Hey, jerk, move.” The man didn’t even look at her, which made her angrier. “Asshole, are you deaf? Move or I will make you move.”

The giant finally looked back. “What do you want, bitch?”

“I want you to take your fat ass out of the way, now.” He was about to reply when Lily started to cry. Madison’s eyes widened when she looked at the little girl. “What are you doing?”

“You said a bad word...” Lily sniffed, ignoring that all the people in the room was now looking at the two. The man walked away quickly before anyone could say he was the reason a kid was crying. “We won’t get chocolate before bed.”

Madison was at a loss for words. All the times she had saw Lily cry, one of her moms were there to solve the problem, so she never had to think about what to do, something that she was deeply regretting when every single person in the room was staring at the crying child.

“It’s okay, I will give you chocolate.”

“But we don’t deserve it!”

“No, no.” Madison wished that Zoe would be back already, but at the same time she was afraid to let the other girl find her with a crying and inconsolable Lilly. “I was the one who said it, so you will be okay.”

Lily made a quickly stop on her tears to look at Madison. “You won’t get any chocolate?” She finally asked, going back to crying.

“I will be fine, I don’t want any chocolate.” Madison got down on one of her knee, mentally cursing Zoe, Cordelia, Misty and any other kid on the planet. “We can buy you chocolate before we go back home, okay? Just stop crying.”

Lily passed her hand on her cheeks, calming down slowly. “I will share mine with you.” She declared in a small voice.

Madison smiled. A real smile, so full of feelings that Zoe stopped in her tracks when she saw it on her way out of the restroom. “Okay.”

The kid smiled too. “Okay.” Lily repeated, throwing her little arms around Madison’s neck. The actress weirdly touched her back for a while, but she didn’t mind. “Can we see the penguins now?”

“Sure.” Madison got up, holding Lilly’s hand again.

Zoe watched in awe as her girlfriend took the girl closer to the glass to see the said animals.

“Holy crap!” was the only thing she could think.


	2. Queenie

“I don’t think I ever saw someone so cute as you, Lily!” Queenie had a huge smile while she watched the little girl sitting on her bed wearing big sunglasses (that she was sure it was from Madison) and some black high heels (that could be literally from anyone in the house).

Queenie had spent the day giving some classes to the older girls and had decided to go to her room to shower and rest a little before getting down for dinner, but instead she found Lily sitting on her bed like that. She wasn’t sure why the girl was in her room from all that had in the house until she saw a hat behind the little girl. It was her hat.

“Auntie, Queenie!” The girl was absolutely sure she wasn’t getting in any trouble for doing whatever she was doing as long it was one of her aunties, or uncle Kyle, that found her doing it. A really smart girl, indeed. “I want to look like mommy!” She shouted as an explanation and Queenie found it ten times more adorable.

“Oh, you’re too cute to be real.” Queenie approached her bed to sit by the kid’s side. “But Cordelia don’t use those.” She pointed at the glasses on Lily’s face with a grin. Madison would freak out if she tried to find those glasses. Maybe Queenie would keep it for a little longer.

Lily took off the glasses, throwing it somewhere behind her, putting the hat on her little head. It was so big that her eyes didn’t even show, but Queenie could still see the big goofy smile that the girl was giving her. “And this?”

“More accurate.” Queenie took off the hat and put it on her own head instead. “But that’s too big for you, maybe we could find one that is your size. Do you want to go out with me?”

“YES!”

Just half hour later, Queenie was helping a very cheerful Lily to eat her ice cream at the mall. And she only needed five minutes to convincing her moms to let her go out before dinner, definitely a win. Lily was wearing her normal clothes, except for the sunglasses that she was keeping on top of her head which made the whole thing even cuter. Queenie couldn’t wait to see Madison’s reaction when she finds out she just lost her favorite glasses to a five year old.

“Are you done?” Queenie asked when Lily tried to clean her own mouth with the napkin. She put the ice cream down to help the girl. “Ready to go?”

“Where are we going, auntie Q?” Lily questioned, holding Queenie’s hand to follow her to a store nearby.

“I will give you a birthday present.” Queenie smiled. “An early birthday present, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you are totally going to look like your mom now.”

“Like mommy?” Lily jumped in excitement, even if she wasn’t even sure what that meant. “But, what about momma?”

Queenie giggled. “Your momma's outfit is waaay too hippie.”

They got back to the Academy just before dinner was served, but all the girls were already at the table, talking and laughing with each other. Queenie entered first, looking around to make sure Cordelia and Misty were there, and then she waved to Lily, who came rushing in the kitchen with a smile.

She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt, a black hat on her head and Madison’s glasses on her face. Somehow Lily even managed to copy her momma, and was wearing no shoes at all. A big “aww” came from the girls in the room, while they started to take their phones out to take pictures of the little one.

“Lily!” Cordelia shouted in surprise. “How did you get this?”

“Auntie Queenie!” The girl ran to Cordelia, who easily took her daughter in her arms.

“There is a really nice store in the mall that makes cute clothes for kids.” Queenie quickly explained. “Also, she knows where Madison’s room is.” She laughed while the actress rolled her eyes.

“I searched for them all day!”

“They fit you better, babe.” Zoe whispered in fake solidarity to her girlfriend, getting closer to give her a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh, Rhian! Ya look so good, baby!” Misty was hugging both her wife and daughter tight, her smile was so big that everyone thought her face would just be stuck like that forever.

“Did you thank Queenie, baby girl?” Cordelia asked, taking off the glasses from the girl’s face. She waited until she got distracted, before pushing it towards Madison.

“Thank you, auntie Q!”

“Any time, kid.”


	3. Kyle

“Uncle, Kyle, do you have blue?”

“There you go.” Kyle passed her the blue pencil with a smile, that the girl returned.

They both looked back at their papers and went back doing what they were doing. Lily was doing some drawing, that Kyle supposed was a mermaid, the colored pencils were spread all over the place and she was bitting her lip while she painted the sea. Kyle was doing a college assignment – he had recently started his engineering degree – and, like always, the little girl was keeping him company.

“That looks great, Lil.” He said, still writing down on his notebook. Since the day he learned how to write again, Kyle had preferred a pen and paper over a computer, something none of his classmates could understand, but he wasn’t expecting anyone to understand what happened to him and how his life had changed after that. “What is her name?”

“Mermaid!”

“Mermaid, the mermaid?” Kyle joked back, but of course the kid didn’t get it.

Lily just nodded in agreement. “I’m done.” She finally declared after a few minutes, putting down her pencil.

Kyle looked over at her. “Wow, Lil! It’s amazing.” Not really, but she didn’t need to know that. Lily opened a big proud smile at him, so Kyle used his hand to mess up her hair and make her laugh. “We have an artist!”

“Stop it, uncle Kyle!” Lily jumped from the chair and hugged him.

“Why don’t you go show that to your mommies?” He handed the drawing to her. “And then I will take you to the park.”

“Yay!” She screamed in excitement, running away not even a second later.

Kyle quickly finished his last answer and was putting his notebook away when Lily came back running with the same smile, but without the drawing. “Mommy said she will put in the fridge so everyone can see!”

“She’s right! That should be going to a museum!”

“What is a muselmy?” Lily had a confused look on her face, both of her hands were suddenly on her waist while she waited for the answer.

“A museum.” He corrected, walking to the door to take some shoes so they could go out. “Is a place where people keep a lot of old stuff, things that can tell stories from a long long time ago.” Kyle took a pink shoe to help her put it on. “But they also keep things that are really beautiful, drawings and paintings, like your mermaid.”

“Oh.” She looked lost in thought for a while, but finally smiled again and gave Kyle another hug before he could get up from where he had been on his knees to tie her shoes. “Thank you, uncle Kyle. You’re very smart.”

“You’re the smart one.” Kyle gave her a kiss on top of her head and got up, taking her in his arms to slide her onto his shoulders. The little girl let go a laugh that was pure happiness when he bent over to cross the door. “Now, to the park we go!” He declared in fake drama before running away with Lily on his shoulders.


	4. Mallory and Coco

“Don’t you think that is way too much sugar to give to a child?”

“Maybe.” Mallory shrugged. “But she looks so happy.”

Coco frowned. “The amount of calories...”

“She’s five, she really don’t need to worry about that now.” Mallory handed a napkin to Lily, who had ice cream dripping onto her hand. “Besides, it’s Friday.” The girl looked back at Coco with a big smile. “And Friday is a...”

“Wonderful day.” Coco finished the sentence with her, rolling her eyes in the process. “I know already.”

“Coco.” Lily called, looking at the woman for just a second before turning her attention back at the ice cream on her hand. “Do you want ice cream?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you, Lily.” Coco had to smile at the lovable face the kid was making at the sugary thing.

Mallory smiled at both of them, finishing her own ice cream. “You should, that’s really good. I’m not surprised that Madison loves this place.”

“That’s the only thing Madison ever loved.” Coco rolled her eyes again, taking her phone out of her pocket to take a picture of the girls in front of her. They sure looked like sisters, and it was so adorable!

“She loves Zoe.” Mallory remembered with a grin.

“And me!” Lily shouted, throwing her arms up and almost letting the ice cream fall on the ground.

Coco was too focused taking thousand of pictures, but Mallory laughed at the excitement coming from Lily. “Yes, she does.” She agreed, helping the girl take a lock out of her face. “Are you done? Can we go to the museum now?”

“Yes.” Lily got up, taking Mallory’s hand on her so they could start walking. Coco ran to take her free hand and they walked like that for the next few blocks until they reached the place.

“I’m sad Kyle couldn’t come.” Mallory commented in a sad voice.

“Well, you know, he’s almost graduating, maybe he can come next time.” Coco shrugged. “Besides, we are better company than him, right, Lily?”

The little girl didn’t answer, too distracted with something in the ground than the conversation the adults were having. Mallory was about to repremend Coco for saying that, when a woman appeared at their side with a grin.

“You guys are really cute taking your little sister to the museum.”

They were almost getting inside when the woman talked, so Coco hold them back a little to look at the old lady that had a gentle smile. “Oh, she’s not our sister. She’s our...”

“Niece.” Mallory finished when Coco suddenly stopped.

“Oh my! You too look so similar!” The woman pointed between Lily and Mallory, who smiled at the lady.

“She’s adorable, so I will take that like a compliment.” Mallory joked, making the woman laugh. “Well, we should be going, we have a lot to see today.”

“Of course, dear! I’m sorry I took your time. Have fun!”

Almost three hours later, they left the museum with a very happy Lily jumping down the steps to the street. She was holding a stuffed dino in her arms and had a balloon tied up on her wrist. Coco, in the other hand, had her hands full with bags, while Mallory was following close behind holding a stuffed dino of her own.

“You didn’t had to buy all of this.” Mallory whispered.

“I wanted, they’re all so cute.” Coco looked at the bags. “And that’s not so many things.”

“Right. Just wait when Cordelia has to find space on Lily’s room to put all of those stuffed animals.”

“You weren’t complaining when I bought this for you.”

Mallory blushed really hard. “Don’t say a thing about Malcoco.” She hugged the dino to her chest.

“Malcoco?” They were finally on the sidewalk, making their way back home, with Lily holding Mallory’s hand. “You named it?”

“Him.” Mallory corrected the other woman.

“Mal?”

“Yes, Lily?”

“I’m tired.”

Coco almost laughed when Mallory bent to get Lily on her arms, until she remembered the girl was probably easier to carry than the dozens of bags she was carrying herself.


	5. Nan

Out of all the girls in the house, Nan was the one that was always good with Lily, she always knew what to do and how to deal with her, something that even Zoe took a while to get. Of course Nan had her power to help, she basically knew everything Lily needed or wanted, but turns out Nan is very good with kids in general.

“Auntie Nan, can...”

“Yes, but it’s hard.... Because it’s difficult to manage that... I suppose it could... You’re right, but that doesn’t work like that... Nature is...”

“What are you doing?” Madison shouted suddenly, tired of watching Nan talking with herself while Lily was looking at her like she was some sorta of genius.

“Lily has questions about birds.” Nan shrugged. “She saw a pterodactyl at the museum.”

Madison looked at both of them, before rolling her eyes and getting up from the couch. “Have fun.”

They watched her leave, exchanging a look right after that could only mean ‘Oh boy’. Lily kept going through her book for a while, just looking at the images, while Nan was watching her favorite TV show.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Nan was faster than her. “We can watch it later, until dinner.”

“Mommy says I can only watch...”

“For an hour, yeah.” Nan looked at the girl really quickly to smile at her. “But it’s only for one day. Besides, is a good movie.”

“What if...”

“You’re not losing your chocolate.” Nan promised her. “I will tell them it was my idea.”

So, when three hours later Cordelia finally get down from her office and found her daughter watching some Barbie movie with Nan in the couch, she wasn’t sure what to do. As far as she know, that was the very first time Lily had watched it, since she never demonstrated much interest in the doll before, but she also wasn’t sure if she should let her daughter watch it. Especially because she’s only allowed to watch TV for an hour everyday, except for movie night on Friday.

“It’s a kids movie.” Nan called out from the couch, not even looking back. “It’s safe.”

Cordelia was about to say something when Lily got up on the couch to look at her with her goofy smile. Oh, she was totally going to ask for something, Cordelia already knew it. “Mommy, can I have a Barbie?”

Shit, Nan!

“Not my fault!” Nan quickly defended herself, also turning around to face Cordelia. “Coco was the one who showed her the movies first!”

“NAN!” They heard Coco scream from the kitchen.

“We really can’t have secrets in this house, can we?” Mallory joked on her way up the stairs.

Coco appeared in the living room, looking a little too white. “I only showed her one!”

“Liar.” Nan pointed out, surprised that the girl really was going to keep lying on that.

“Okay, maybe two or three, but only on Friday.”

“Are you serious right now?” Nan crossed her arms.

“Mommy?”

“Girls, calm down.” Cordelia waved one hand to try to shut the other women up, getting closer to the couch to take Lily on her arms. “Do you really want a doll?” The girl moved her head ‘yes’, her curls waving all around her face. Cordelia smiled at that and kissed the top of her head. “We will talk about it on your birthday, okay?”

“Okay.” The girl agreed, but pouted a little.

Oh, everyone in the room knew she would have one of those dolls by the end of the week. Maybe even more than one, considering the amount of aunties she had.

“Yes, you are all right.” Nan spoke and got up, finally bored with the movie.


	6. Myrtle

If there was anyone in the coven that loved Lily, but hated to take care of her, that person was Madison... tied with Myrtle. Not that the older woman disliked the kid or anything, it’s just that she never had any experience with a child besides Cordelia, and even she was the easiest kid to take care of ever. All she wanted to do was sit down and read, so that’s all they did. But Lily had some energy on her that she sure didn’t get from her mommy. Sometimes, it was just clear as daylight that Lily was also Misty’s daughter. And Myrtle didn’t have the energy to deal with that anymore.

But there were days where Myrtle was the only one who was free to take care of Lily, while all the others – that Cordelia and Misty trusted with the job – had other things to do, like teaching classes or attending meetings or whatever. And today was one of those days. At first, Lily was happy to just look at Myrtle’s books, choosing some random ones to look at the pictures or try to read them, but she soon realized there weren’t many of them that she could actually understand, so the kid just decided to do something else. That was when Myrtle tried to teach her to play the theremin, but Lily found the noise to be really annoying, so she also escaped from that.

And then Myrtle was out of ideas, and that’s how she found herself sitting on a chair looking very scared while Lily was jumping from one couch to another like a maniac. Kids don’t have too many energy, for sure.

“You’re going to get hurt, little one.” Myrtle said again. It felt like that’s all she had said for the past hour or so. “Get down so we can play another game.” The older woman looked around, searching for another activity that was safer. “Like chess.”

Lily stoped suddenly to look at the woman. “What’s that?”

“It’s a game. I can teach you. Come on.” Myrtle had her hopes high up, but then Lily jumped again. “It’s really fun, I promise.” She got up to open the cabinet where the girls kept all the board games and took out the chessboard. “See?” Myrtle waved it to Lily, getting back on the table to put it down. “It has a lot of parts.”

Lily jumped in the ground, making a loud noise that made Myrtle shriver. Goodness, she hoped the kid didn’t have any bruises on her when Cordelia got back home. The little girl ran to the table, almost hitting her head in the process, before stoping by Myrtle’s side.

“Can I have it?” She pointed to the horse.

“No, because if you take it, we can’t play the game.”

Lily pouted. “Ok.”

“Where are your shoes?” Myrtle asked when she looked down to help the girl got in one of the chairs.

“I don’t know.” No one ever saw Lily looking so much like her momma than when she shrugged and shook her head, looking at her bare feet. It was pretty common to find both Misty and Lily walking around without shoes, no clue on where they left them.

“Ok, well, we need to find them later. Now I’m going to teach you how to play chess.”

“Is it like Just Dance?”

“I don’t know what that is, but we don’t dance, so I will go with no.” Myrtle started to get the chessboard ready to play while Lily was looking very curious at it. “I taught your mom too, but she was a little older than you.”

“You taught moms?”

“No, your mom.” Myrtle saw the confusion on the kids face and sighed. She never knew who was who. “Cordelia.”

“Mommy knows how to play?”

“Yes, but she’s not very good at it.” Myrtle smiled at the memory. “Never wins, doesn’t mater how many times we play it.”

Lily frowned. “What about momma?”

“I don’t know if Misty knows how to play chess.”

“Maybe we can teach her when you teach me is finished!”

“When I’m done teaching you.” Myrtle gently corrected her. “And maybe we could. Are you ready?”

“Wait! I need to pee!” Lily ran away just like that.

Myrtle kept looking at the chessboard for a seconds, before shaking her head. “Oh, just like Cordelia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @eyesfadefromgreentogray for helping me with the grammar in this work!  
> Go follow us on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, where this history is also posted!


End file.
